


Just a Little Fun

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: GTLive, Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, Natemare - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bar, Demon AU, Demon!Natemare, Demon!nate, Demons, FNAF references, GTLive - Freeform, Happy Ending, Human!Mat, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Magic AU, Magic-Users, Matpat - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natemare - Freeform, Not super gory, Red writes, Serial Killer, Serial killer!Nate, Slight torture, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampires, YouTube, bartender!jack, fnaf - Freeform, holding against will, human!Matpat, jacksepticeye (minor) - Freeform, just a little bit of blood, kidnap, knife, no one dies, ram demon, ram demons, rope, security tapes, serial killer!Natemare, smoke demon, smoke demon!nate, smoke demons, stephany Patrick (minor) - Freeform, tagged just in case, tying up, vamp, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Natemare, a powerful Ram demon, owns a bar. One night a very pretty face walks in, and he can already tell it's his next victim.





	Just a Little Fun

Mare plopped down in his desk chair, stabbing the knife in his desk once more. Blood oozed onto the desk, going little ways before stopping. He sighed as he wiped off his bloody hands, feeling a bit drained after his most recent kill.

  
The victims screams echoed in his head. The pain and agony resounding in his voice. Really, Mare was just serving some.... rough justice. This time, anyways.

  
He lit a cigarette and took a puff, murder was his thing. He'd found the most recent dragging a girl into an alley, trying to take her against her will. This resulted in a long, slow torture process, before he finally ended the guy. He didn't feel any remorse for it, even as he sat in his office covered in their blood.

  
He spent a few minutes, before distinguishing the cigarette and going to take a shower.

  
~

  
He walked into the bar, his leather jacket a usual, and his hair decent looking (for now.) The bar was mainly brown, booths lining two of the walls, a pool table and a couple dart boards, and some table and chairs.

  
Owning a bar wasn't a big deal when you had others run it. He did stop in every now and again, having fun messing with people from behind the bar. He hopped over, surprising the worker before they realized who it was.

  
Jack shook their head as they greeted him, a small smile on their lips. His Irish accent barely tinging his words, "It isn't necessarily proper to jump over a bar, yes?"

  
Mare rolled his eyes, grabbing a stool and placing it on one side, before sitting down, "Meh, being 'proper' isn't something of much concern to me.

  
"Of course it isn't," jack snipped, cleaning out a couple glasses. They were efficient with their work, probably why Mare kept them around.

  
At that they started their night. People came in and out, some drinking out their sorrows, some coming in for a little bit of a good time, some because they were simply done with shit and wanted alcohol. Mare watched different people come in and out, before one caught his eye.

  
It was sadly a couple, but that hadn't stopped him before. The girl was a thin brunette, who looked bordering prim and proper. The guys hair was combed and he wore a simple button up. Mare elbowed Jack, resulting in a glare, "I'm fucking pouring drinks, what in hells name do ya think you're doing?"

  
Mare chuckled and nodded towards the man. Jack rolled their eyes, "They've come in like, twice before? Only when a convention is in town."

  
Mare nodded, subtly watching them from his seat. The bar was filled with people every night, but when a convention came around, he always expected some new people. He hopped up and winked at Jack, only to get a mumbled, "House wrecker," in response.

  
He leant on the bar, beside where the couple sat. He wasn't very subtle as he ran his eyes up and down the guys form, "Haven't seen you around. Names Nate, what could I get ya?"

  
The woman's lips seemed to twitch a little, and her hand reached over to hold the mans. He noticed the wedding ring, but didn't really bother to stop his flirtatious smirk. The guy ordered for the two of them, seemingly not noticing what was happening, even adding in a 'nice to meet you,' and giving his name.

  
Mare poured their drinks, tempted to mess up the girls a bit. "Guys name is Matthew."

  
Jack shook their head, "You're going a little overboard with the amount of liquor in that drink."

  
Mare simply smirked and brought the drinks to them, leaning on the side towards Matthew, "Where ya from?"

  
The girls eyes widened a bit as she took a sip of her drink, but didn't say anything. Matthew smiled politely at him, "We actually live a few hours away. Just in town for Pax."

  
Mare nodded, "Not surprising, we tend to get a few new faces every week due to conventions. Surprising the people you'll meet. You even hear quite a few stories."

  
The girl looked up a little, "What kind of stories?"

  
Mare clapped, a wicked smile on his face, "Oh all kinds. From former prisoners to people who believe that the main ram demon is after them. Heck, this one guy thought he was going to turn into a blood sucking wolf one night." Mare chuckled, leaving out how the guy had actually turned into a werewolf, although not blood sucking.

  
"Anyone thinking children animatronics are gonna come after them," Matthew laughed.

  
Mare raised his eyebrows, "After that children's pizza place closed down, there were quite a few. Even had to kick out this guy that was dressed up as a rotting rabbit. I applaud his effort, but he smelled worse than death himself."

  
Matthew sputtered on his drink a little bit, and the girl went wide eyed, "You- You're joking, right?"

  
Mare shook his head, "Nope! Even have the security tapes saved in the back. Security guard from the place was real nice though. Always a bit spooked after night shifts, coming in early morning. Kept drinking till they almost forgot their own name."

  
Matthew was watching him in what seemed like amazement, "Was his name by chance Mike?"

  
Mare raised his eyebrows, "She was called Fritz I believe." With that he gave them a nod and went behind the bar again, leaving them in slight shock.

  
Jack had just finished passing out a tray full of drinks, "find your every few months target?"

  
Mare nodded, "Their going to try and sneak into the tape room in the back. Told them a little about how that pizza place shut down and they were hooked. I'll only need the guy though, the girl isn't really my... taste." At that Mare smiled with his fangs, causing Jack to laugh.

  
"Really? I thought puns couldn't get any more cheesy," they smiled.

  
Mare only winked, noticing from the corner of his eye how his target started moving towards the back, "Show time. Have a nice night Jackaboy."

  
With that Mare waited till the girl turned her head for a second, going to the back of the hall. He wasn't surprised when he saw Matthew quickly picking the lock, and going inside the security room. He waited a few minutes before slipping in and locking the door behind him, "Tsk, Matthew, not even looking in the right drawer."

  
Matthew jumped up, looking panicked. Mare just shook his head and went over to a different cabinet, opening it up and tossing Matthew the tape. Matthew gaped a little, looking between the tape in his hands and Mare, "You- You aren't mad that I'm back here?"

  
Mare chuckled, "contrariwise, all according to plan." At that, tendrils of smoke surrounded Matthew, wrapping and keeping him in place, like rope.

  
Matthew's eyes widened in surprise, quickly realizing he wasn't able to move out of the smoke. Mare smiled, his fangs showing nicely as he grabbed Matthew's chin, "haven't you heard, smoke demons are dangerous business?"

  
With that Matthew was put in a sleep, Mare amused by how easy this target was to catch.

  
~

  
When Matthew awoke, it was to a cold chill. He was tied to a surprisingly comfortable chair, in the middle of a concrete and brick room. He shook lightly when he saw blood stains as well as chains attached on the walls. He heard wind hitting a window, the main source of light in the room. Outside the window it was snowing.

  
His eyes widened. It didn't snow in LA. Not only was he kidnaped and tied to a chair, he was also far away from his home. Memories came back to him from the bar. The tapes, the smoke, the demon.

  
He struggled against his bonds, noticing he was only in his boxers. The rope didn't give. After a while of struggled he stopped. He was stuck.

  
He looked up when he heard the door open, seeing the demon walk in with a slightly different appearance from before. Slightly curled horns were on the side of his head, and his eyes much darker than before. He twirled a knife between his fingers as he eyed Mat, a certain hunger in eyes.

  
Mare circled around the chair, before putting the cold metal of the knife against Mat's throat, "Yknow, usually it's a bit more... difficult to get targets where I want them. You just walked right in."

  
Mat shivered, trying to back away from the knife, but to no luck. His head ended up leaning on the demons stomach. Mare raised his eyebrows, not used to being touch.

  
Mat lifted his head off the demons stomach, gulping slightly. Mare moved the knife up, tapping Mat's nose, "Such an interesting little thing."

  
Mare slowly dragged the blade down until he reached the others arm, "It's going to be wonderful to hear you begging me to stop."

  
With that Mare pressed, slowly cutting the skin. Mat clamped his jaw shut and tensed, looking away from what was happening. Mare chuckled as he saw his reaction, before bringing the knife away. He ran his finger along the blade, before tasting the blood. His eyes practically rolled back in his head, "Your blood is practically liquid lust."

  
Mat shook slightly, "You- you drink blood?"

  
Mare smirked and hugged him from behind, look at him with mischief, "I do! It's delicious." He held the knife close to the others mouth, "want a taste?"

  
Mat shook his head slightly and Mare shrugged, "Your loss sweet-pea."

  
Mat held as still as he could as the knife trailed along the back of his neck, "Why?"

  
Mare paused as the other continued, "Why are you doing this?"

  
Mare seemed dazed slightly by this question, walking around to the front and staring at the man in the chair. "I-," Mare plopped down on the others lap, Mat making a small disgruntled noise.

  
Mare sat and thought, flicking his wrist and healing Mat's arm. He shushed May whenever he tried to speak. It was a while before he spoke again, "Stress relief, maybe?"

  
Mat raised his eyebrows, "There are better ways to relieve stress."

  
Mare looked a little confused at this, before getting up and covering the other up with a large blanket, before leaving the room. Mat let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the cold chill of the room.

  
A long while later he felt his eyes drooping, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

  
~

  
The next day Mare laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't really had anyone ask why he did what he did. Pleading for their life, yea, but asking questions?

  
He huffed, twirling the knife around. He stood up and stretched, before looking at the room. "Fuck it."

  
He stormed in the room, startling Mat awake. Grabbed the blanket and tossed it on one of the tables, before crouching in front of the chair, "You asked me why."

  
Mat blinks, trying to adjust to his surroundings, before nodding. Mare huffs and pulls his hair a little, "it's a hobby."

  
Mat raises his eyebrows, "One heck of a hobby you got. Ever thing of taking up latch hooking instead?"

  
Mare stares up at the man, "What the fuck is latch hooking?"

  
"Basically you have a grid of pre-marked squares and yarn. You get a latch hook and use it to tie the yarn in knots around each side of the squares. Eventually you get a design," Mat explained.

  
Mare frowned, "That doesn't sound very bloody."

  
"That's the point." Mat smiled reassuringly. Mare huffed and brought the knife to the others thigh, "And what if I want blood?"

  
Mat's smile fell as he felt the cold metal of the knife against him. He subconsciously squirmed a little before breathing, "I-." He cut himself off by clamping his jaw shut as the knife sliced his skin.

  
Mare smiled a little, "Aren't you going to cry for me?" Mat automatically shook his head, his fist clenching the armrests of the chair. Mare tapped the knife against his lips, "Shame."

  
With that the wound was gone, but still left a sting. Mare tucked the blanket back on him, before nuzzling into the others neck, "Tomorrow I might just have to try feeding off you."

  
With that he backed away and grabbed a bottle of water. He uncapped it and held it up to the other, "You do need to drink a little. I prefer my feedlings alive."

  
Mat hesitated before drinking some of the water, practically gulping it down. When a little more than half the bottle was gone, Mare took it away and sat it on the table, shutting the door firmly behind him.

  
~

  
Mare was out shopping. He had picked up his groceries, and now he was sitting in the car. He debated with himself before he pulled out his phone and researched, 'craft stores.'

  
He soon found one and sighed, before heading over and looking around. It took a little time, but eventually he found the section labeled, 'Latch hooking.'

  
~

  
When he finally teleported home, he took the time to put things up and sat down. He had a pizza on one side of him, and the latch hook instructions on the other. He took a bite, reading what he was supposed to do.

  
Eventually a third of the pizza was gone and he was pretty sure the instructions were complete bullshit. He huffed, closing the pizza box and going to see his victim.

  
Mad was awake by this time, staring out the window. When Mare came in he greeted him with a shaky smile. Mare huffed and straddled him, leaning his head on the others shoulder. The blanket was still between them, but a bit of heat still bled through. Mat gulped, wanting to back away a bit.

  
Mare chuckled at the others discomfort, "Latch hooking instructions make no sense."

  
Mat's eyes widened a bit, "You tried it?"

  
Mare nodded, sniffing along the others neck, "Your blood smells good."

  
Matt shivered a little as teeth started to scrape along his neck, "P-please stop."

  
Mare huffed, "I don't want to. I want a drink from you, and I intend to get it. No worries though, I won't take too much."

  
At that, Mare threaded his fingers through the others hair and pulled his head back. Mat scrunched his eyes, waiting for the pain. He feels a wet feeling, before the skin is pierced. He lets out a small cry, before the pain starts fading away.

  
It feels as if ice water is being poured in his veins. He can't move, just sit there, feel. Mare is going slow with him, enjoying the blood coming out, savoring every drop. Eventually he pulls away, healing the wound and licking up the access. He stays where he's sitting as Mat starts to move again, clearly a bit groggy and weak. Mare brushes his hair back before getting up and undoing the restraints.

  
Mat can't get himself to move much, feeling as if most of the energy has been ripped out of him. He groans as he's picked up and the blanket wrapped around him more tightly. He closes his eyes, unable to keep them open.

  
Mare lays him down on his guest bed, getting him comfortable, before waiting until the other wakes.

  
He sits down and thinks, remembering the sweet taste of the others blood. He hasn't tasted any that sweet. How easy it would have been to drain him. Mare had stopped though. He smiled to himself, glad he was getting better at controlling his cravings.

  
~

  
It takes quite a few hours. Mare is sitting at a desk in the same room, trying to figure out what exactly to do. He huffs and glares, crossing his arms like a pouting child. He turns when he hears a groan behind him.

  
Mat wakes up, snuggling back into the covers he's in. Their nice and warm, hinting with the smell of wood. He slowly opens his eyes, the task a bit difficult. The memories come back to him and he looks around the room, seeing the demon stare back at him.

  
The demon smiles, coming back over and sitting beside him, "Good-" he looks at his watch. "Five am," he finishes.

  
Matthew nods, sitting up. Mare lifts him a bit, helping. He excuses himself for a second, before coming back with some water and pizza, setting the tray down on Mat's lap and handing him a pill bottle, "Iron supplement."

  
Mat nods graciously, bringing the pizza up and taking a bite, "You drank from me, and you didn't kill me."

  
Mare nodded, "Your blood is very sweet, but I didn't really want to kill you. You interest me. After you're done eating I want you to explain this latch hooking business to me though." He jerks his thumb over at the desk where the supplies were spread out.

  
Mat swallows down the pills with a glass of milk, "That I can do."


End file.
